Walking By Purple
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: Sophia is running from walkers when she is saved by Kate. Unable to leave the girl to die, she takes her to the Johnson's farm where she is later tracked by Daryl. Can Rick convince Mr. to let the group stay? Rick/Lori, Shane/Shug
1. Chapter 1

**Walking By Purple**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or The Color Purple.

Chapter One

_Dear God,_

_I don't know if you listening; but, I hope that you are. I ain't never asked for anything before. There are things you do, I don't get. I don't think I'm a bad girl. I don't know why you let me have two kids by my daddy only to have them taken by monsters. And I don't know why you let him sell me to Mr. _. But if you there, watch over my sister, watch over my Nettie. She's smart, but I don't know who could survive in those woods with those monster._

_Nettie was always so good at killing monsters. It must be that private school she had go to. I never kill a monster before. I always take care of the house and kids. I think that's why daddy hate me and he did the things he did. He knew I wasn't good for much even before the monsters came. The first time he took my baby, I was sleep and twelve. He say it was insurance, to keep the monsters from getting us. He say Adam's crying would save us and wouldn't even let me cry about it. When Olivia was born, he took her right from my arms and told me I could only tell you about it. It wasn't long from that that he sold me to Mr. _ for a box of bullets and five eggs. Nettie came on her own soon after. She say our house was taken by monsters. She give Mr. _ the last egg and ask him if she can stay. Nettie always been pretty. She always been smart and nice too. I see the way Mr. _ had look at Nettie. I know he let her stay to be with her. So even though I am ugly, I doll myself up to keep him from her as long as I could. Not much I could do though. I had to take care of the house and kids. Nettie and Kate make sure the monsters stay off the farm while Mr. _ and Old Mr. _ keep the crops and animals good. They always send Kate on trips for supplies. I don't think she know what Mr. _ do. She won't even there when he threw Nettie out. When he try to get her, she fight him off. Nettie ain't me. She fight monsters, she fight Mr. _. So he throw her out. I ain't seen her since._

_I need her. We need her. The monsters come more now that she gone. Now the only kid left is Harpo, and he ain't no kid. He about thirteen now. Sometime he help Kate, most times he help Mr. _. Kate say, I should learn to fight. I don't know if she means monsters or her brother. She ain't as blind as she used to be, but she still got to go on trips. I never ask if she see my Nettie, but I asking you. Watch over my Nettie._

_-Celie_

Sophia could hear the walkers gaining on her; but, she tried not to look back. The only thing louder than their groans was her heartbeat. It felt like it would burst out of her chest. If she didn't keep running, it literally would! She dropped her doll. Sophia stepped over it without stumbling. She barely noticed it with the roots and thorns at her legs. With her both arms free, she could run a little faster. There were tears prickling her eyes. She wiped them away, but couldn't help stop the sob coming from her. She was going to die. Sophia didn't notice the stack of wood in front of her. She was going to fast to stop. She collide with it, causing the neat pile to fall. The girl groaned, but no longer had the strength to get up and run. The walkers soon advanced on her, but the moment they grabbed for her they grew silent and fell.

Kate walked over to Sophia and checked to see if she was scratched or bitten. Sophia had scrapes and splinters all over her; the girl's face was beginning to swell from her collision. Kate could also see her legs twitching with cramps, but there was nothing serious or inflicted by the walkers. Kate bit her lip and wondered what she should do now. There was no way this girl was by herself. She didn't have any weapons or skills. If her group was still alive, would they look for her? Kate wasn't entirely sure. "Are you okay, child?" Sophia nodded. "Good." Kate started walking back to the farm, but after three steps her conscience halted her journey. She could hear moans in the distance. Leaving Sophia was virtually a death sentence. She wasn't sure taking her to the farm was the best move either. She suspected her brother was a pedophile. Celie was only fifteen. She never spoke of any sexual abuse, but there was something in her gut that knew Cecile's presence wasn't benevolent. Celie kept them fed and from living in filth, but they got along fine before she arrived. The clean house gave them semblance of the world they left behind so she was grateful to Celie for that. She prayed, it was just that. The only reason Kate wasn't entirely sure was because Celie wasn't pregnant.

Kate placed her gun back in its holster. She walked to her wheelbarrow and put the wood inside. She picked Sophia up. She was unsurprisingly light. Kate sighed. "If you want to survive, hold onto me. I won't pick you up if you fall." Sophia didn't say anything, but did as she was told. Part of her wanted to stay put so Daryl and Shane could find her; however, she knew she couldn't. There were walkers throughout the woods and she had no energy. She hoped they'd find her even though she was headed to somewhere unknown. She was scared. This woman was hardened like a soldier. She had a bald fade; she was muscular and lean. Her eyes seemed to be able to see everything, even in the growing darkness. Kate reacted to every sound. What scared Sophia the most was her lack of fear. Even when they came upon walkers, Kate remained had a silencer on her gun, so when she shoot them, there was no horde. Sophia felt safer and relaxed. She kept a koala-like hold on Kate and didn't release, even when they got to the farm.

Kate walked on the dirt road, and shot a few walkers walking into the fence. The fence wasn't tall initially, but now it was sturdy, five feet tall and enforced with cheap barbed wire. There were limbs and guts coated on the wooden frame of the fence. Sophia realized it was the reason there were so few walker around the farm. Kate picked up a hoe and knocked a walker upside its head. Once it fell to the ground. She forced the hoe through it. The next walker she hit, she used enough force for the skull to shatter. Once her path was clear, she opened the gate and brought the wood inside. Sophia let go of her and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Kate helped her to her feet and walked her inside. She'd put the wood away later. "I'm back!" She breathed deeply once she smelled dinner. No Georgian could resist the smell of fried chicken. Celie made it the way her mother had.

"Wash up, outside. You smell worse than the dead." Her dad chastised.

"Alright, but I've got something to discuss when I return." Kate turned to Sophia and signaled her to stay quiet. Once she pressed a calloused finger to her lips, a giant smile appeared. Kate felt like a child again. It reminded her of old times where she'd find stray animals and sneak them inside. It was the first time she smiled in a while. Sophia smiled in return. They went outside to a bucket full of water and soap next to it. Kate modesty washed herself without taking off her clothes. She handed the bar of soap to Sophia as well as a towel for her to do the same. To keep her privacy, Kate turned around. Once Sophia was done, Kate helped her back inside.

Kate sat Sophia down in her chair. Celie glanced the blonde girl before looking back at her plate. Her mind flooded with questions, but she didn't say a word. Old Mister Johnson was too focused on his meal, but he looked up once he heard his son say, "No, nope, no! Kate, take that gal back! I won't have that in my house!"

"This ain't just your house, Albert!"

"That's another mouth to feed! There's no way this little stick fights monsters, farm, or has done any type of chore. Take her out! That's just what I need, some white man taking my farm... Hell no!"

"Nobody said anything when you let Celie and Nettie stay here." Kate said with her eyes lowered.

Albert sputtered and tried to think of something to say. While he was doing so, Old Mister Johnson stated his opinion. "I'm gonna have to agree with my son. Ain't nothing ever good ever came out of a little while gal being in a black man's house." He leaned back in his chair. "Look at her, she's been taking care of. You think her people looking for her. There ain't no law now, Kate. Ain't nothing stopping her daddy from lynching us and raping you."

"I doubt anybody's still racist in this day and age. I found her, and I want her to stay."

"No." Albert said slamming his fist down.

"If she goes, so do I. And I'm the one who gets the supplies and I'm the one who defends the farm! You don't have Nettie anymore, so good luck keeping the monsters away."

"We gots Harpo." After a long silence, Albert turned away. "Three days, then she's in God's hands."

"Thank you."

Albert turned to his son in disgust. Harpo stopped eating and frowned. "If you were a better shot, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"But-"

"Shut up, boy!" Harpo stopped talking and finished his meal.

Everyone ate in silence that night. Once dinner was done, Celie washed the dishes while Kate and Sophia headed upstairs. Kate handed Sophia clothes her young nieces once wore. Her smile seemed to be forever locked behind a cold and stoic expression. Kate tucked Sophia into bed and put her sleeping bag on the floor. "I'm Kate."

"Sophia..." It was the first word she spoke the entire day.

"Well Sophia, welcome to the Johnson Farm."

**(A/N) Updates, hopefully weekly. There will be nine chapters. In my mind, Kate Johnson looks like Erykah Badu**

**Next Chapter: Daryl finds Sophia on Mr. _'s farm.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Dear God,_

_Everyone like Sophia. Kate like Sophia. Harpo like Sophia. And I like Sophia. She won't nothing like Mr. _'s girls. They was loud and ain't have no training. It why they got eaten by the monsters. They ain't never learned to listen. That white girl always quiet. She ain't like other white folk neither. She don't look at nobody wrong and she ain't afraid to be near us all. She mainly under Kate. She never stray out of Kate sight. Kate don't let her go neither. That's why __Mr. _ ain't never gonna get her. She always look so scared; what a girl like her need to be scared for? I had thought maybe she had a bad past like me. Can't be though, white folks found her. Mr. _ saw them and yell for Kate. He make such a ruckus that Kate left out with guns. I ain't see nothing, just hear yelling. Sophia ain't do nothing too. Harpo the one who look. He say a bunch of white people at the gate. Sophia must have know it was her people. She ran out the house almost like she forget we exist. Harpo say she ran into they arm and leave._

_Kate and Mr. _ was hot. They ain't take too kindly to all the questions. Ain't nobody did nothing to Sophia, not even Mr. _. Harpo talk a lot about the white folk. He say one ain't had gun like us, but a bow and arrows. __I never seen one up close. __He also say they got a yellow man too. I never seen one up close neither. They had a lot of people. It was the reason Mr. _ and Old Mr. _ ain't kill them; they would have lost. They keep they guns on him til they left._

_I think God work funny; but Old Mr. _ think it a trick. How come Kate find Sophia? Her people found her quick; it ain't take two days. Too quick cording to Mr. _. They say they track her, but Old Mr. _ say they was lying. Even Kate take Mr. _ side. They let him go with just a threat. He just blew them off, but he left. Now we making ready for war. They even put bullets in Harpo's gun. I still know nothing about guns and killing. I didn't get one. Times like this I think of Nettie. I know Mr. _ mad he turn her away now. Now Kate got to stay behind to fight. She have no choice, she was too fast and brought that white girl there. I wish I ask them if they saw Nettie. I hope she not with Olivia and Adam._

_-Celie_

"Why are we just walking away? It could have held all of us." Lori said determined. The Johnson farm looked like a wonderful place to settle. It seemed sufficiently secure from walkers; they even had cattle! It was large enough to hold all of them and the people seemed decent enough. They took care of Sophia. Lori was tired of being on the road. She was convinced it was even making her physically uneasy; she'd been queasy lately.

"You deaf? Ain't you hear what they just said," Daryl replied dismissively.

"We didn't ask. Rick, are you really about to let this go?"

"I hear you Lori, but what do you expect me to do? They said no; if we try for more it could get bloody. Can we have the living's blood on our hands?"

Lori didn't respond; but, when they found T-Dog she was delightfully pleased when they had to make a 180. The combination of T-Dog's blood and nightfall made the trip back to the Johnson farm more tedious. Thanks to Daryl's tracking skills, they found it. Luckily it was Kate scouting the land.

Kate took a deep breath and fired a foot away from their position. Rick stopped and held his hands to show her he came in peace. "Whoa, whoa, we aren't hear to make any trouble."

"Don't come any closer. What part of _never return_ did you not get?!" Kate kept her gun on Rick. It was hard to do so, her horse didn't want to stay still after the sound of her warning shot.

"We had to come back, our friend is injured and will die without your help."

Kate looked at T-Dog and put her rifle on him. "You think I'm going to let this half-dead nigger turn in my house? I should shoot you all."

"You think we'd carry him all the way here if there was a chance of that? He ain't bit, you stupid bitch." Daryl growled.

"The hell did you just call me?"

"Please. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but we need your help."

A couple more walkers shuffled towards them. "Any time today would be nice." Shane growled.

Kate swore under her breath. She dismounted from her horse and opened the gate. She knew it was a bad idea. She didn't know this group, it was nighttime, and they brought many people. This could easily be a declaration of war, but she was hoping it was a coincidence. She looked back at her house. She was relieved that her family was too busy eating dinner to notice her smuggle the group inside.

Kate closed the gate and motioned the group towards the barn. The chickens ran in circles. They sat T-Dog on a barrel; Kate shooed the birds out of her way. She took T-Dog's arm and made sure it wasn't a bite. Once she confirmed it, she left the barn, locking them inside and ran into the house. She came with Celie minutes later. She opened a cheap bottle of vodka and poured it on his wound. T-Dog yelled in pain. "Celie, stitch up this man's arm." She looked at Rick and Shane. "That's all we can do. We ain't got no medicine. I guess y'all can stay in the barn until he gets better ...or dies."

Kate took a swig of vodka and watched the group as well as Celie. She was nervous. Not only did she do the opposite of what her father and brother wanted, she was endangering Celie. Lori stood beside her, "We cannot thank you enough."

"Don't thank me just yet..."

Almost on cue, the barn door swung open. Old Mister Johnson and Albert looked around and glared at Kate. "You're gonna kill this family."

"Dadd-"

"You gonna kill this family!"

"I couldn't just them them out. They gots churrin! And the Black guy was hurt."

Albert glared at Kate. "They stay in the barn. If I see any of them, I'm shooting."

"They'll have to get their own food and water, sooner or later."

"Then you go with them. You like white folk so much, you can stay here too. Celie, let's go."

Celie looked at her feet and followed after Albert and Old Mr. Johnson. She only had a few stitches left, but didn't want to risk bringing it up. Once the door closed, Kate isolated herself from Rick's group. Siding with them already costed her home. They looked at her sympathetically, but only Sophia approached her. Daryl kept his hand on his crossbow as a precaution. "We'd never leave you, Kate." Those words brought Kate to tears. She put her gun down and hugged her new ally.

_**(A/N) Comic Lori would never sleep in the barn.**_

_**Next Chapter: Shane and Rick differ on seizing the farm.**_


End file.
